Gravity Falls: War with the Super Predators
by Electivecross02
Summary: After destroying Gravity Falls and all the Xenomorphs, Dipper had left Gravity falls to become the Yautja clan leader known as Star. Now, he must return to save his family and friends from an enemy even worse than the Xenomorphs...The Black Super Predators.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rose high over the strange exotic jungle. There were different bird sounds being made, and the most peculiar features were the two moons, parachuting boxes, and alien hunting dogs with multiple spikes over their shoulders and head. The dogs were chasing down a wounded Yautja alien. One finally punctured its leg, and before dying, the Yautja sent a distress signal to the one Yautja who could help...Dipper(now called Star).

On Earth, the remaining Pines family, Wendy, and Soos were staying in a hotel, having lost their homes to a massive explosion. They were having dinner from room service, but nobody wanted to talk. Eventually, Stan, who had a bandage over his head, spoke up.

Stan: So. How's that weather?

Mabel: Eh. You know.

Wendy: So so.

Soos: I'd prefer it cooler.

Stan: Look, let's not make this any weirder than it needs to be. I miss him, you miss him, we all miss him. He did kind of just take off without a word.

Mabel: I wonder what he's doing now.

Soos: Probably helping clean up the Xenomorphs all over the universe.

Wendy: Yeah. He's probably being worshipped as a king up there. Everyone bowed down to him before he left.

Stan: Well, I just wish he'd come visit sometimes. Oh, man!

Mabel: What is it?

Stan: What am I gonna tell your parents? That Dipper turned into some alien super hunter and left the planet? They're gonna think I'm outta my mind!

Mabel: Not if we all say we saw the same thing.

Wendy: Yeah you'd have us to back you up.

Soos: We're always there for you.

Stan: Thanks. What happens if they don't believe us? We have no proof of the alien's existence.

Mabel: Did Dipper have to destroy everything in that explosion? And everything else melted away from acid blood.

Soos: What if we went back to Gravity Falls? I'm sure we can find something there to prove the aliens existed.

Wendy: Come on, Soos. By now, Gravity Falls is one big ash tray. There is absolutely no way any evidence of the aliens is still even close to intact.

Stan: The only other way is if Dipper himself came back, other wise, there's no way you're parents will believe any of us.

Mabel: We'll figure something out.

There was suddenly a thumping on the roof.

Wendy: What was that?

Then there was a crashing heard outside, then the door got completely kicked down. A giant, 7-foot figure in a mask with multiple markings on it approached.

Everyone: Dipper?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mabel: Dipper, you're back!

Mabel ran up to give her brother a hug. Dipper returned the hug.

Soos: What are you doing here?

Stan: This is great! Now your parents will have to believe me!

Wendy: You don't think they'll be a little bit upset that you let their kid get turned into an alien freak? No offense.

Dipper just growled.

Soos: Why did you come back?

Dipper made another series of clicking noises.

Wendy: Ok. We need a better way of communication, because the clicking isn't cutting it.

Dipper began to talk in a distorted, low, guttural voice.

Dipper: Here to protect.

Stan: So now you decide to talk like us.

Mabel: What do you mean protect?

Dipper: Many years, hunters at war with larger, more powerful hunters.

He pressed a button on his helmet, and the eyes projected a hologram of bigger Yautja attacking smaller Yautja.

Dipper: They are Bad Bloods. Criminals. Outlaws. Seek to destroy the jungle hunters. They want to make me suffer, by killing you. I came to protect you.

Wendy: Well you can take one guy, right?

Dipper: Not one. They hunt in threes. The Tracker.

He played a hologram showing a Super Predator in a mask with two tusks on the chin controlling alien quadrupedal animals with spikes over the heads and shoulders.

Dipper: Uses hunting dogs to attack. The Falconer.

He showed a hologram of a Super Predator with a mask that had a sharpened chin, and raptor lines on the cheeks. It was controlling robotic birds with glowing eyes.

Dipper: Uses mechanical exploding falcons to battle. And the leader, the Berserker.

The hologram showed a Super Predator with a mask that had teeth on the chin.

Dipper: Most powerful of the Super hunters. Leads them into battle.

Stan: You can beat them, right?

Dipper: Not sure. Won't let them kill you, but don't know if I can kill them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In space, a giant spaceship began to close in on Earth. It launched three small pods to Earth. They landed in Oregon, and from them emerged the Tracker, Falconer, and Berserker Super Predators.

_Falconer: Berserker. Why are we here? _

_Berserker: You have much to learn, my disciples. You never attack a warriors mind or body. First, we attack his heart. We're here to find and kill his family. Are you sure that your dogs killed the jungle hunter on the game reserve?_

_Tracker: Yes. _

_Berserker: Good. He knew of our plan, and I didn't want Star knowing about it. And Falconer, you shot down the scout ship coming towards Earth? _

_Falconer: Yes. Now where is his family? _

_Berserker: His elders currently reside 25.7 kilometers south from here. _

_Falconer: I'll send one of my falcons to scout ahead._

The Falconer pressed some buttons on his wrist watch, and a falcon took to the air and flew forward.

Meanwhile, Star and the rest of the group got together to drive up to his parents house.

Wendy: If you knew they were coming for your parents, why did you come to us?

Star: Tried to fly to parents house, but Super hunters shot me down, and I crashed closer to you.

Stan: Well, hopefully we can make it to them first. We're driving, they're walking.

They got in the car and drove to Star's parents house in Redding, California. During the drive, Star said nothing. He was awkwardly squeezed in the small car, looking out the window. He looked up and spotted something.

Star: Stop the car, Stan!

The car screeched to a halt. Star jumped out and looked up.

Stan: What's up?

Star kept a solid stare on a small flying object. He raised his hand into the air and a spear shot out of his wrist. The spear zipped through the air and hit the object, sending it crashing down. It landed right at Star's feet, revealed to be the falcon. The glowing eyes slowly died down.

Star: Falconer falcon. Sent to spy on us. They know we're coming. Must hurry.

Star picked up the falcon, broke it apart and picked up certain pieces, clicking them together to a gun. He clicked the gun on his other shoulder, now having two plasma cannons.

Wendy: How'd you know how to make another gun from that?

Star: No time.

They packed into the car and drove on quickly. The Super Predators saw the transmission from the falcon go to static.

_Falconer: They know we're coming. We have to hurry. _

_Berserker: Let's pick up the pace. _

Now, it was a matter to who could reach Star's parents first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dipper's parents, Sarah and John Pines were enjoying a movie together when a knocking was heard at their door.

Sarah: Who is it?

Mabel: It's me, Mom. Stan's here, too.

John: What's Mabel doing here?

Sarah stood up to answer the door, and when she opened it, it wasn't Mabel. It was the Super Predators, mimicking Mabel's voice from the falcon recording.

Berserker: "Thanks, Mom"

Sarah: Oh my God!

John looked up and saw the Super Predators standing over his wife. He ran up to her and stood in front of her.

John: Stay away from her!

The Berserker pulled out a single, elongated wrist blade. He slowly approached the couple and raised his wrist blade into the air.

_Berserker: Vengeance is mine!_

Something invisible grabbed his arm, tossed him to the ground and punched him in the face. It grabbed the other one and threw him into the wall, and blasted the other one back with two plasma bolts. It soon revealed itself to be Star.

Star: Come with us if you want to live.

The three of them ran into the car.

John: Stan?

Sarah: Mabel?

They got in the car and drove off. The Berserker recovered, and saw that the catch had escaped.

_Berserker: No! They got away! That was Star. He's the only one who could take us all down with that little effort. _

In the car...

Sarah: Ok. I need some answers! What were those things, what is this thing, and why are we a part of it?! Also, where is Dipper?

Stan: I have two versions of the answers. You want the long one or the short one?

John: How about the long one?

Stan: Ok. Your son is sitting to your right, first of all.

The two of them looked over at the alien creature that was their son.

Stan: A couple days ago, Gravity Falls was infested with alien nightmares called Xenomorphs. The armor and equipment he's wearing was the only thing that could save it.

Mabel: The problem was wearing it too long would turn him into the Yautja that wore that stuff.

Wendy: It's why he looks like that.

Sarah and John just listened as everyone laid it down to them.

Soos: After destroying Gravity Falls to destroy the Xenomorphs, he became the Yautja clan leader.

Stan: He disappeared for a couple days, and came back to protect you from the big Yautja that just tried to kill you.

After a while of silence, Sarah finally spoke up.

Sarah: I feel like I'm gonna throw up. It's not every day you hear your son has been turned into some monster.

John: How could you let this happen?!

Stan: Me?! What did I do?

John: If you had been watching them instead of obsessing over how to con those people from Gravity Falls, this probably wouldn't have happened!

Stan: In my defense, Dipper getting turned into a monster is the last thing I would expect to happen when leaving them alone. Also, if he didn't take them, we'd be at the mercy of dangerous hunter-killer aliens right now.

Sarah: Can he understand us?

Star: Yes.

Sarah and John were a little shocked at Star's voice.

Sarah: Take off the mask. I want to see what you look like now.

Star removed the tubes on the mask and removed the whole mask, showing his quad-mandible face.

John: Ok. That doesn't look bad.

Star: I know your upset. But you must stay with me to stay safe.

Sarah: Ok. We'll stay with you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Super Predators were following the trail if Stan's car.

_Tracker: Berserker. I must know. Why do you want to kill Star's family so bad? What vengeance do you hope to achieve? _

(Flashback)

Berserker was being held prisoner on the jungle hunter mothership, being interrogated for information by Star.

_Star: Now you're going to tell me. Where is your tribe? Where are you hiding? _

_Berserker: I'll never tell you. _

_Star: You don't have a choice. _

He was brought a number of blades and weapons to assist in the interrogation.

_Star: Then I have a fun day planned._

(Flashback end)

_Berserker: Now, I will carve the same scars into his parents bodies. _

In the car, Star had told the same story to everyone.

Mabel: So you almost kill him, and he wants revenge.

Sarah: Why would you be so cruel? My son isn't some torture weapon, or executioner.

Star: I was tired of being weak.

Wendy: What?

Star: When I was human, everyone ridiculed me and laughed at me for being weak. I was an outcast because of my lack of strength. I wanted to be strong for once. I wanted to be powerful. I am not Dipper, the weak child. I am Star, the Yautja clan leader.

Everyone remembered making fun of Star when he was Dipper.

Mabel: We're sorry. We didn't think it would get to you like that.

Stan: I just wanted to make you stronger for the future.

Star: Now I am.

He pressed some buttons on his wrist watch.

Star: Stop here.

The car screeched to a halt.

Mabel: Why here? We're in the middle of the desert.

Star: Look up.

Everyone looked up and saw a spaceship reveal itself and land.

Soos: What's going on?

Star: Must go to Yautja home world. Only place you'll be truly safe.

John: I'm not getting in that thing.

Star: No choice. Get in.

Everyone boarded the massive ship, and it took off into space. As Star walked to the bridge of the ship, all the Yautja inside began to kneel down to him.

Sarah: You guys were serious about Dipper being a leader.

Stan: All this stuff is so weird and alien.

Wendy: Well, duh. This is an alien space ship.

The ship began to rock around. Star ran to a window, and saw a swarm of falcons attacking the ship.

Star: Falcons. _Man the weapons! Destroy them all!_

All the Yautja began to man the small guns on the hull of the ship via small seats in the guns, firing at the fast moving falcons.

_Yautja pilot: We're missing two pilots!_

Star: He says we are missing two pilots. We need someone to man those guns!

Stan: I'll do it!

John: Me too! How do you work them?

They ran to the seats, finding two sideways handles in each seat.

Star: Pull back to fire, slide back and forth to reload. Pull back, hold, slide, repeat. Pull back, hold, slide, repeat.

Stan and John sat down, and pulled back their handles, causing the guns to fire multiple plasma bolts at high speeds.

On Earth, the Super Predators were on their way to a facility in Seattle, Washington. During the walk, the Falconer was controlling his falcons to attack the Predator ship.

_Tracker: Where are we heading, Berserker?_

_Berserker: We've been going about this all wrong. All we have to do is capture Star, and his family will come to us. _

_Falconer: How do we capture him? _

_Berserker: At the end of our journey, is a facility that has recovered an Imperial Facehugger before it was destroyed. That has spawned a serpent Queen, and now they are using it to spawn serpents. We will go there to take the Queen under our control. We control the Queen, we control the serpents. They can capture him for us. _

In space, the Falcons continued their relentless assault on the ship. One of them hit one of the engines, sending it crashing down.

_Predator pilot: We've lost one of our engines! The best we can manage is a controlled landing!_

_Star: Then manage it! _

The ship began to fall to the planet towards Washington state. It crashed into the ground, falling apart and smashing into everything.

The Super Predators reached the facility, guarded by a platoon of elite guards armed with M-16s. The three of them cloaked and jumped over to the roof.

Guard: We got movement! 25 and closing!

Three plasma bolts zipped through the air and blasted apart a group of guards. The rest of the guards began firing in the directions of the plasma bolts. Two spears flew in and killed two other guards. The Super Predators jumped down and slashed the rest with their wrist blades. They burst through the doors to the facility and killed the scientists. They freed the Queen from her restraints in her holding area, and tying her down with their whips, putting her under their control.

_Berserker: Now we control the serpents. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ship's husk had finally screeched to a halt. Star, Wendy, Stan, Mabel, Soos, Sarah and John emerged from the wreckage along with the two other surviving predators, Wolf and Dark.

Star: Wolf and Dark. Only survivors.

Wolf: Yes.

Sarah looked up, and saw something she wished she hadn't. There were human skulls along their belts.

Sarah: Dipper! What is that on your belt?! Are those human skulls?!

Star looked down and saw the skulls, realizing his error.

Star: Yes.

John: Why are those there?

Star: Cannot lie. Yautja are hunters. Serpents not only prey. We hunt humans too. We hunt the powerful, skilled warriors. Super hunters, kill all.

Sarah: I don't care about the Super hunters, I care about you. My son isn't an animal that takes people as trophies! I am horrified that this is what you've become!

Wendy: Wait a second. Is that my Dad?!

She saw her father's skull on his belt. She charged at Dipper and tried to attack him, but was held back by the others.

Wendy: You killed my father! You little weasel! I'll kill you!

Star: I'm sorry.

Wendy: You're sorry?! Were you sorry when you slaughtered those people and skinned them like deer?! Were you sorry when you harvested their heads like game?! You are a sick, twisted, freak! Get out of here!

Star: But...

Wendy: Now!

Star ran and jumped away with Wolf and Dark behind. He continued running. Never looking back, never feeling.

Wolf: Star. Wait!

Star jumped away from them, and when he was sure he had lost them, he stopped. Back with the group.

Stan: Well that's just great! What happens when the Super Predators attack? What do we do then?

Wendy: We don't need him. He'd probably turn on us and kill us for our heads.

Mabel: You know that's not true. He's not some monster.

Wendy: Than what is he?! Huh?! What is he?! Is he some kind of superhero?! Is he some kind of defender?!

Soos: Wendy. Look I know your mad, but the two of them have a point. Dipper was the only thing we had to defend ourselves. If the Super Predators find us, we're dead.

Wolf and Dark both jumped in and landed in front of them.

Wendy: What do you want?

Wolf: Star's been captured.

Dark: Taken by the serpents.

Stan: Serpents? Wait, you mean Xenomorphs?!

Wolf: Yes. They knocked him unconscious and took him away.

Soos: We've gotta save him!

Mabel: How? We have no idea where they took him. Wait a minute. Are we...

She saw the remains of Gravity Falls.

Sarah: Dipper did this to Gravity Falls?

Stan: Yep.

Mabel: I think I know someone who can help. But you won't like it.

They walked to the ruined town, and found a cellar door under where the prison used to be.

Mabel: He used to stay up top, but they transferred him to higher security underground.

Someone suddenly spoke to them from afar in a southern accent.

Person: I know why y'all are here. And I must say you must be truly desperate to seek help from lil' ole me.

Mabel: If you know why we're here you must know that if you don't help us, millions of cities will burn.

They rounded a corner and saw him sitting in his cell. It was Gideon.

Gideon: When do we start?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group freed Gideon from his cell.

Gideon: So, what is it you need from me?

Mabel: We need you to summon Bill.

Gideon: Why would I do that?

Mabel: Because if you don't, Dipper is as good as dead.

Gideon: I'm not following.

Mabel: Just do it.

Stan: Do we have to get help from this kid?

Mabel: If we're going to save Dipper, yes.

Gideon: Luckily I committed the chant to memory. "_Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!_"

The world began to turn gray and slow down, as a triangle appeared with a single eye.

Gideon: Behold! Bill Cipher!

Bill: Hey, it's me! Bill! I haven't seen you since I tried to infiltrate Stan's mind to get the combination to his safe for Gideon.

Stan: Wait, what?

Gideon: Thats not important! We need you to locate Dipper Pines's mind!

Bill: Sure thing!

He held his hands into the air for a while.

Bill: Uh. I can't find him. I found something similar to him, but it's alien. Along with 400 other alien signatures.

Mabel: That's Dipper!

Stan: And a lot of Xenomorphs.

Bill: Really? What happened?

Wendy: Whatever. I'm not going anywhere.

Mabel: Wendy. I know you're upset, but we have to save him. That is still Dipper.

Wendy: You can save him yourselves.

Mabel: Fine. If that's what you want.

They left Wendy alone in the jail.

Sarah: If we're going to save him, we'll need more power.

Mabel: I know other things that can help. To the forest!

In the forest, they traveled to the home of the gnomes.

Mabel: Gnomes! It's me, Mabel! Come on out!

A large army of Gnomes appeared with Jeff as their leader.

Jeff: Mabel! What are you doing here?

Stan: We need your help and firepower.

Jeff: Again? I already told you to do your own dirty work.

Bill: Not if it was to save a kid from certain death.

Jeff: Who?

Mabel: My brother! He's been captured by alien monsters, and they will kill him unless we do something!

Jeff: Alright! This is the last time!

Mabel: Thank you!

Gideon: I need something to fight too!

Mabel: What?

Gideon: I need my amulet!

Stan: That's been destroyed, idiot.

Gideon: But I know where to get another one.

They walked deeper into the forest, finding a massive crystal structure. The light shining through it refracted into size altering lights.

Mabel: This stuff? I might use this, but why would you use it?

Gideon: Simple. One of these green crystals give me my telekinetic powers.

He broke off a crystal and attached it to his necklace. He held it with one hand, and levitated an animal.

Mabel: Great!

Gideon: Here's a flashlight.

Mabel took one of the crystals and locked it into the flashlight, giving it the power to shrink things.

Mabel: Now let's go save Dipper!

Bill: I can take us there.

He teleported them all near the facility.

In the facility, Star was shackled up by the Super Predators.

_Berserker: This looks so familiar. Oh, I remember. I was there, and you were here. _

_Star: I guess this is the part where you kill me? Where is your third hunter? _

_Berserker: You'll find out. I'm not going to kill you. You are simply bait in a trap. When your family comes to rescue you, we'll kill them. _

There was suddenly a shaking at the door. Outside, Bill was hitting the door with a laser. He morphed megaphone. _  
_

Bill: This is Bill Cipher! We are currently armed with the worlds largest army of unstoppable gnomes! You have 10 seconds to release our friend, or I will destroy the entire place!

A huge group of 400 xenomorphs appeared, with warriors, spitters, praetorians, crushers, and the mighty Queen.

Mabel: Let's do this!

The armies charged each other, with the Super Predators heading the attack.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The armies attacked each other. Bill started firing lasers at the warriors. He raised a fist into the air and crushed a Warrior. His hand morphed around the acidic reaction. A face hugger jumped at him, but got morphed into his body.

Bill: Nice try. Uh oh.

A chestburster morphed out of his body moments later, gaining his powers. It quickly grew to full size in a matter of seconds.

Bill: Looks like I'm gonna be preoccupied at the moment.

He flew at the Xeno-Cipher, and the two of them began to flash through time and reality, firing blasts and attacking each other. The rest attacked the other Xenomorphs. A Crusher began to attack Mabel, but she shrunk it and stepped on it. A group of Drones surrounded Gideon, and he crushed them with his telekinetic powers. The gnomes began to outnumber and tackle the Xenomorphs, using their hats to impale them.

Jeff: Mabel! Go save your brother!

Mabel snuck around the battle and into the abandoned facility. She saw Star in shackles, scars all over his body.

Mabel: Dipper! Oh my God! What happened?!

Star: Tortured me.

Mabel looked over and saw a carpet with a familiar tag.

Mabel: Is that the Electron Carpet? Wait a minute. I think I know what I have to do.

She untied Dipper and grabbed the carpet, running through the halls of the facility with him. Outside, the battle raged. Bill and Xeno-Cipher continuously flashedthrough reality battling it out. Berserker and Falconer slashed away at the gnome warriors.

Shmebulac: Shmebulac!

Shmebulac jumped on Berserker crawling all over his body, preventing him from hitting him. The Berserker grabbed his leg, and started repeatedly stabbing his stomach.

Jeff: Shmebulac!

Berserker through the lifeless body away.

Mabel: HEY!

Everyone, including the xenomorphs looked up. Mabel was on the roof of the facility, rubbing her socks along the Electron Carpet, building up a massive electric surge. She jumped off the building.

Everyone: Mabel!

She aimed for who she was switching bodies with, and she finally fell on the Queen. A massive electrical shock wave knocked everyone back. When the smoke cleared, Mabel was spasming on the floor, growling and snarling like an animal. The Queen slowly stood up, and looked at her body. She then let out a hiss, causing all the aliens to stop their attack and move towards her. She then looked at the Falconer, stomped over to him, and stared him down. She grabbed him in her mouth, threw him in the air, dropped him on her tail, impaling him, and spit acid all over his body, killing him.

Stan: What happened?

Bill: It's obvious Mabel built up a static charge strong enough for her to swap minds with the Queen.

Gideon: So that means the Queen is Mabel and Mabel is the Queen?

Bill: Pretty much.

She ordered her army to attack Berserker, but they suddenly stopped. Star, seeing the whole thing from the same roof. He jumped down at the Super Predator.

_Star: What happened? Why aren't they attacking you? _

_Berserker: Earlier you asked what happened to my third hunting friend? He was happy to sacrifice his life to breed the ultimate warrior. A hybrid of hunter and serpent. _

A creature jumped in between them, possessing the characteristics of the Predators and Aliens.

_Berserker: And this hybrid is also a young Queen as well, so he controls the serpents as well. I think the odds are fair now. Two on two. _

Everyone, including the xenomorphs, watched the battle unfold before them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Berserker attacked Mabel, and the Predalien attacked Star.

Stan: We gotta help them!

Bill: Yeah!

Stan tried to run in, but was stopped by a group of Xenomorphs, acting as a guard. Bill was stopped by the Xeno-Cipher.

Stan: Ok. Ok. I'll just wait.

Berserker blasted Mabel's crest with his gun, and used the vulnerability to pull out a homing Smart Disc. He threw it, and it sliced a piece of the headcrest clean off. She charged head first to Berserker, but he jumped out of the way, and she crashed into the wall. He jumped on her back, wrapping a rope around her throat, strangling her. She kept struggling to break free, but the more she struggled, the weaker she felt. The world began to fade to darkness as she lost air.

At the same time, Star was battling the Predalien. He pulled out a spear and attacked the Predalien with it, being blocked by its tail. He aimed his two plasma guns at it, fired them, but got knocked back by the Predalien's enhanced strength. He threw his two shurikens at it, cutting up its torso. He caught them, and threw them again, cutting off some of the Predalien's dreadlocks. He caught them, and threw them a final time, but the Predalien dodged them, stabbed one coming towards it with its tail, and stabbed the other one on its rebound, giving its tail shuriken blades all around it.

Star: Not good.

The Predalien started cutting up Star with its shuriken tail, twisting and flipping in a series of cuts and slashes. It threw the shurikens off its tail, slicing a gash in Star's mid-section. He fell to the ground, weak and drained. The Predalien looked over his body, removing his mask. A small slimy tube emerged from its mouth, ripe with eggs to deposit chestbursters directly into Star's body.

Star: No. Stop.

The Predalien closed in on Star, when suddenly a shot rang out through the area, and the Predalien's face exploded into a shower of acid. Star rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit by acid. Another shot rang out, and Berserker roared in pain, releasing his grip around Mabel's throat. She dropped to the floor as she gasped for air. The Berseker fell on to the floor, dying from blood loss.

Star: Where did it come from?

He looked around, placing his mask on to look through his thermal vision. He looked around, and saw Wendy, on a nearby hill with a sniper rifle, shooting the Predalien and Berserker.

Star: Thank you Wendy.

He walked over to Berserker's body.

_Star: You've lost, Berserker. _

_Berserker: No. Not yet. _

He activated his self destruct mechanism, and began to laugh in an at first distorted voice, which then began to change into a human like laugh.

Star: RUN!

Mabel took command of the Xenomorphs, breaking a hole in the ground, and burrowing underneath, the Xenomorphs following. Bill and the Xeno-Cipher stayed to help shield the blast. Everyone else ran as far as possible, when a massive blue explosion erupted, incinerating only the Xeno-Cipher, as Bill disappeared at the last minute. Star shielded everyone from the explosion, as everything became a blinding flash.

Moments later, everyone awoke amongst ash and rubble.

Sarah: Where's Dipper? Dipper!

John: You don't think he.

Stan: No. He couldn't have. He's here somewhere.

They searched the rubble for a while, when they heard some rubble rustle some distance away. They worked to clear it out, and underneath left them completely shocked. It was Dipper, in human form.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone was standing over Dipper's unconscious human body, with the Predator cloth being the only surviving thing.

Stan: I don't believe it.

Soos: He's back to normal? How'd that even work?

Stan placed two fingers on Dipper's neck, feeling a faint pulse.

Stan: He's still alive. We gotta get him to a hospital!

An unprecedented amount of time passed, and the family had Dipper in a hospital, hooked up to the machinery that kept his body stabilized. Everyone(Stan, Soos, Gideon, Wendy, Sarah and John)was standing over him. His eyes slowly opened, at first blinded by the sudden burst of light, but ever so slightly beginning to clear up. He saw everyone standing over him, and the machinery he was hooked up to.

Dipper: What the? Where am I? What's going on?

Sarah: Dipper! Your back! Oh my God, I don't believe it.

Soos: Wait. Dipper, what is the last thing you remember?

Dipper: Uh. I remember the Berserker Super Predator activating his self destruct device, and me having to shield everyone from the blast. After that, I thought I was a goner. Wait a minute.

He looked over his body, realizing he was human again.

Dipper: I'm human?

Stan: Yep. We obviously don't know what it is that turned you back, and we can't ask anybody, cause they won't believe you turned into some alien super hunter.

Dipper: Look guys. I'm sorry for everything I did. I don't know what came over me, and I don't know why I thought killing was fun, but...

Sarah: Dipper. It's ok. You were something different at that point. You weren't Dipper at that point, and you weren't yourself. I forgive you.

Dipper: And Wendy, I'm so sorry, for killing your dad. I don't know what I was thinking at that point. Thanks for putting all that back to save me and Mabel.

Wendy: I'm still pretty angry about that, but I didn't want to have to cope with the idea that I didn't even try to help.

Dipper: Right. Also, speaking of Mabel, where is she?

Everyone looked around trying to remember where Mabel was.

Stan: Last thing I remember she switched bodies with the Queen, and dug underground to avoid the explosion. That's the last we saw of her.

Dipper: Oh no. We have to find her, before she succumbs to her new Xenomorph body, and becomes the actual Queen.

Soos: Wait, that can happen?!

Sarah: No! We just got one back, and now we lose another?

John: This is getting tiresome.

Deep underground, in an abandoned mineshaft, hundreds of humans were cocooned in the walls, and Mabel was inside of a shell, amidst molting. Three imperial chestbursters emerged from their bodies, and slithered towards the molting Queen. The shell, slowly broke, and a blast of steam burst out. Inside, Mabel had almost doubled in size with a more sophisticated headcrest, larger arms, a massive tail, and sharper claws. She was no longer a Queen. Mabel had become...an Empress.

THE END

**Twist ending! I guess I'll see you guys next time. Will the Pines get Mabel back to normal, or will she be Empress of the Xenomorphs forever? Find out next time. (Also, Matt, the laughing thing in the 9th chapter was just to reference the first movie)**


End file.
